


Various Treats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned as he glanced at three chocolate treats on a bedroom table.





	Various Treats

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon frowned as he glanced at three chocolate treats on a bedroom table. His eyes settled on Sarah Croydon.   
''Make sure the chocolate treats last. I'm not willing to always go out,'' Charles said to Sarah. He viewed her smile. At least she had many new toys with her.

 

THE END


End file.
